


happily ever after does exist (it looks like this)

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe tells his kids a bedtime story
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	happily ever after does exist (it looks like this)

Poe sticks his thumb and index finger in his mouth and lets out a sharp whistle. The three kids climbing and screaming in the living room pause where they are and whip their heads around to look at him.

"Bed time was nearly an hour ago," Poe says calmly. "What are you womp rats doing out of bed?"

Bey looks down at his younger sisters and scowls just enough that Poe knows he wants them to keep quiet. "Nothin'," the seven-year-old drawls, shooting Poe a smile that is definitely hiding something.

Poe snorts, "Yeah, okay, I'll believe it's nothing when it's actually nothing, _mijo_." He squints at Maddix, the youngest and least filtered of all their children. "Maddix? Tell Papá what you guys are doing up," he says gently.

"Playin'!" she jumps on the couch, bouncing just slightly higher than should be normal. "Playin' Jedi and Sith!"

Bey groans and Poe shakes his head. "Come on guys, Mama's not feeling well and you all need to be asleep," Poe sighs. "Games are for awake hours."

He gathers Maddix in his arms and settles her on one hip, reaching over to grab Luna in the other arm. Luna snuggles against his side and whispers, "Sorry, Papá. We weren't sleepy."

With a nod of his head, Poe gestures for Bey to climb off the couch and start towards his bedroom. Bey complies, grumbling under his breath. Hot on his heels, Poe says, "If you weren't sleepy you should've come and got me. How about a story while you try to get sleepy again?"

The girls nod eagerly, but Bey frowns and demands, "Is it gonna have ships? Because I don't wanna hear a dumb fable with princesses again."

Poe reaches out with a socked foot and lightly kicks Bey on the behind. Bey yelps and turns to face his father with an accusatory frown, but Poe cuts him off, "There'll be ships. X-wings and the greatest ship of all time."

"Fine," Bey mutters, pushing open the door to his room and running to jump onto the bed. He snuggles under the covers and Poe deposits both girls on top of the covers.

"Stay," he points at them, a faux-stern frown on his face. "I'll be right back with blankets, pillows, and all the stuffed toys we could possibly need."

"Don't forget Flap!" Luna implores, big eyes wide at the idea that her stuffed porg toy might be left behind.

Poe scratches lazily at his beard and promises to grab the toy. He's gone for all of five minutes grabbing the necessities from the girls' room, but when he gets back, all three kids are tucked under Bey's covers, giggling together. He grins at the sight and dumps the supplies on top of their heads, joining in on their laughter. "What did I miss?" he asks as tiny hands and heads fight their way out from under the plush covers.

"Nothing!" Bey insists, even as both his younger sisters continue to giggle next to him.

"Okay," Poe laughs, choosing to accept the kids at their word. "Make some room for your old man," he says, climbing onto the middle of the bed and waiting as the kids adjust around him. Maddix crawls into his lap, curling up in a tiny ball with two stuffed toys held tightly under each arm. Luna and Bey each pick a side and lean against him, already getting sleepy based on the heavy leans. Luna holds Flap in one hand and presses the other under her cheek. Deftly, Poe pulls the blankets up around them all, creating a warm, cozy nest.

"Ready for the story?" he asks, leaning back against the wall. There's a soft chorus of yeses and Poe begins, "A long time ago, on a planet called Jakku, there was a girl who lived in an abandoned AT-AT..."

The kids settle in as Poe tells them an abridged version of his and Rey's story. Bey, predictably, cheers when Rey absconds with the Falcon and Luna smiles when Poe recounts seeing Rey use the Force for the first time on Crait.

Maddix is asleep before Poe gets to the part of the story where he meets her and BB-8 on Tatooine after the war ends. Poe looks down and sees her face presses against his chest, mouth hanging open, and his heart bursts with love for the little girl.

"Mama loves Yavin," Luna mumbles sleepily when Poe tells them how he had secretly been building Rey a house on his home planet.

The story continues.

Bey yawns, "I woulda asked Mom on the Falcon," a criticism of Poe's decision to propose under the Force Tree.

With a snort of laughter, Poe quietly disagrees. His Force Tree proposal had been romantic and botched in only the way Poe Dameron could botch it - a babbled proposal because Rey made and makes him behave like a hormonal teenager.

Both kids, unbeknownst to Poe, are passed out before he can get to their Yavin IV wedding ceremony. His eyes closed, Poe continues talking. "Abuelo and Uncle Finn helped me build an arch covered in flowers, all of your mom's favorites. She loved the flowers and she looked beautiful when she walked down the aisle. Mama was the most beautiful bride," Poe's voice goes soft as he remembers how gorgeous Rey looked on their wedding day.

"What happened next?" a new voice interrupts his thoughts. Poe blinks his eyes open and grins at the sight of his wife standing in the doorway, arms crossed casually over her chest. She looks tired and pale and her mouth twitches in a way that Poe knows to mean she just came from vomiting in the sani. Rey's been sick at all hours of the day during this pregnancy.

"Hey," he whispers, taking in the sight of her. Her stomach is bigger than it had been at the same point in her previous pregnancies, more prominent under the old Academy shirt she had pilfered years ago. He still is shocked when he remembers there's two babies inside of her this time.

Rey's answering smile is soft and her voice is a little raspy when she repeats, "what happened next?"

"Well," Poe grins, eyes twinkling in the dim glow cast by the stars painted on Bey's ceiling, "isn't it obvious?"

"I want you to tell me," Rey replies, one hand coming down to support the lower curve of her stomach. Her fingers rub gentle circles over her shirt.

His arms full of sleeping children, Poe chuckles and answers, "They lived happily ever after, of course."

**Author's Note:**

> this is sheer, unadulterated fluff and i'm not sorry. i think we all need this what with *gestures* the state of the world and all. enjoy! :)


End file.
